In Search of an Equal
by LuxNoctis88
Summary: After his fourth foiled attempt of the destruction of Harry Potter: Lord Voldemort reaches out for a powerful accomplice in his mission to take control over the Wizarding World. Faced with no other option, Albus Dumbledore requests assistance from an old, spiritual friend. Contains lore additions and explanations to tie together both canons. Takes place in Order of the Phoenix.
1. Aequalis Invenire

Chapter One: Aequalis Invenire

**GODRIC'S HOLLOW, ENGLAND**

It was a dark and brooding night in Godric's Hollow. The rain lashed outside the only house still standing in a grove of trees, removed from society from sheer distance and hidden in isolation. It fell upon the solitary house with anger, though its residents were shielded from the wrath of the Heavens by its walls. There was a great sense of foreboding in the air around, especially in that building from whose windows a single light could be seen. A Lonesome Figure sat in an armchair, his cold, red, snake-like eyes staring emptily into the warmth of the fire before him - so far removed from any feelings he could possess. A long, dark serpent who had wound itself around the man's gaunt figure, his pale white skin shining in the near darkness.

That boy, Harry Potter, had escaped his grasp once again. The boy who lived - every single time. The one chance, the best chance that He, Lord Voldemort, had had at ending the boy's life had slipped through his fingers like sand, due to the sheer incompetence of his followers, and the latent talent of the boy. But for no longer. These past few months in solitude, Lord Voldemort had spent deep in research. Research about a particular magic. There exists an ancient, forbidden magic, one that existed long before him, but one that was lost in the sands of time. It allowed for two individuals of similar mind to communicate, but only if those two were sufficiently powerful. _Aequalis Invenire_. The spell was an uncertainty, but Lord Voldemort's best hope to prevail.

The Dark Lord raised a long, white hand in which he held a wand of pale wood, uttered the command. He moved his hand in an elegant motion as if he were drawing out a flatline of a heartbeat, and cast the spell. Suddenly, his vision when dark when a flash of gold passed across his mind, and his consciousness was in another place. He had left that small cottage in Godric's Hollow and was travelling to somewhere far away, somewhere much more Hollow.

* * *

**LAS NOCHES, HUECO MUNDO**

The Dominion of Hueco Mundo, stretched out beneath his feet. The Ruler of Las Noches sat upon his throne, resting a hand upon his chin. There sat Souske Aizen, the mastermind that had betrayed the Soul Society and taken his rightful possession of the Hogyoku, the means that he would use to enact his master plan upon all the world.

Underneath his slicked-back brown hair, His jet black eyes, full of calm malice, looked towards his two Subordinates. On his left, the silent, stoic and dark-skinned form of Kaname Tosen stood, listening out for any form of command that his Lord Aizen might give him. On his right, the Sly, wily and snake-like Gin Ichimaru stood looking up to Aizen, his uneasy squinting eyes and smile awaiting a command in a similar fashion, both unwilling to interrupt their leader from his thought.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light slashed across Sousuke's vision as he sat there. His eyes widened. His face visibly started, causing Kaname to turn and express his concern: "Lord Aizen." He said, "Is anything the matter?". Gin simply stood and watched. He had not seen Old Aizen start like that in a long time.

Suddenly, a voice boomed out across the Las Noches throne room. It was cold, high pitched and rasping. The tone of it was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. It seemed to be connected to the flash of light that Aizen had saw.

"Greetings, whomever hears this. If my message has reached you, then it means the connection is a success." The voice proclaimed.

"Well well, this is certainly an unwelcome surprise." Aizen responded, with his usual interested composure. He did not know where the voice had come from, but he did not that he probably would find out soon enough. "If I may be so bold to ask, what is your name and what is the meaning of this?"

The high pitched voice continued with: "I am Lord Voldemort, the Most Powerful Wizard in the whole of Britain. I am communicating with you, whoever you may be, using the spell _Aequalis Invenire_. This is an especially powerful magic that allows for me to search out for another that shares my desires, and equals my power."

"How interesting." Came Aizen's reply. "You are bold in your claims, _Lord_ Voldemort, though I can feel a strong spiritual power presence coming off of you. My name is Sousuke Aizen. For what reason did you contact me at this hour?" The ex-captain had many questions about this individual, but he knew they would be answered in time.

"I came to enlist your aid - Sousuke Aizen." The cold reply came. It resonated around the room, giving off a chilling aura that all three present felt well. "I know not of this spiritual power you speak, but I can feel that you too have a powerful capacity for magic and a heart that is blacker than brimstone. There exists a prophecy. Around fourteen years ago, when I was at the height of my power, I heard of a prophecy which meant I had to destroy a small child, born in the month of July, whose parents had defied me thrice. This boy's name is Harry Potter. Just as I was about to bring a swift end to his life, his mother cast a protection charm upon him which rebounded my curse, bringing me to death's door. I lost my powers that night, and my followers deserted me. From then on, I have been regaining my power and have been foiled in my subsequent four attempts to enact my revenge."

"Harry… Potter. Fascinating." Aizen's cruel voice replied around the room, standing up from his throne and beginning to walk down the stairs. What he had been saying made lots of sense to the renegade. "It sounds as if, you could do with some assistance, Voldemort. Very well. You seem to have a cause, and I may have the means to help you."

Aizen then turned to his subordinates standing to his left and right. The ever-smiling Gin Ichimaru, and the meditative Kaname Tosen. "Gin, Kaname. Let us depart." He said with an evil smile on his lips. The dark-skinned man rose from his kneeling position with a simple _Yes, Lord Aizen, as you command._ Gin stood watching Aizen through the slits in his eyes. "My my. This will be interesting, won't it? I haven't seen you looking so animated in a long time, _Lord _Aizen?"

Aizen turned to Gin, a subtle spark of a maniac in his eye, admiring the silver-haired man's usual cunning. "How observant you are, as usual, Gin." The three ex-Captains then walked side-by-side towards the Garganta at the far end of the room. With a harsh tearing sound, a rift in space was opened.

"Destination: Godric's Hollow, England." Announced Kaname, as he opened the locational transport. He had tracked the Voice's spiritual power signature, and used it to open the ominous tear in the fabric of space separating Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. With no further delay, the three Soul Reapers walked through the Garganta, and were transported off to another evil unknown.


	2. Reconciliation of the Righteous

Chapter Two: The Reconciliation of the Righteous

**CAPTAIN-COMMANDER'S QUARTERS, SOUL SOCIETY**

A Fork of Lightning crashed outside the building of the First Division's Barracks as the rain lashed against the roof, causing Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto to raise his head from the most recent stack of papers that he had been poring over. The old man turned his cornered eyes to look, disconcerted, out at what lay in his view, his waist-length beard lying over his done-up Captain's Haori, the First Division single character insignia proudly emblazoned on the back.

A single noise of ponder was uttered from his mouth as he stared out into the distance, observing nature's current command over the atmosphere of the Seireitei. The heavy rain cast an uncomfortable aura of silence over the city, as the sound of the water hitting the buildings and the rolls of thunder seemed to drown out all else. This note of interest in the weather attracted the attention of the grey-haired Lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, who was peacefully practising Jinzen to his Captain's left side, where he often was. His zanpakuto, Gonryōmau, sat gracefully atop of its master's lap as the wise subordinate meditated in calm reflection.

At the sound of his beloved superior being disturbed by the surrounding rainfall, Chōjirō opened his russet eyes and slowly got to hit feet, stowing Gonryomaru back in the sheath by his side. He then looked towards his Captain, his blow wrinkled in concern. Chojiro walked over to Yamamoto and asked politely:

"Sir Genryusai, Is there anything bothering you?"

"No, Chojiro, I am fine."

Was Yamamoto's strong-sounding reply. With a smooth motion, the old Captain Commander raised himself off of the desk and stood up from it. Tucking his chair neatly behind his desk, he picked up his large wooden staff off of its mount behind him and walked to stand at the balcony, watching the rain fall on the land that he was to protect.

Chojiro silently followed suit. He stood behind Yamamoto to the left, playing on the literal English pronunciation of his position of office as he often did. It was clear the Captain Commander was thinking deeply. He had raised a hand and was meditatively stroking his beard. Storms had always made Yamamoto go into one of these moods, Chojiro recollected.

Perhaps it was from memory of training with his Lieutenant, and his zanpakuto's storm-based abilities? He himself had always been able to think better in a storm. It provided a nice base on which to layer your thoughts, something to tune out in the background.

"This storm however. Things have been very quiet lately for the Sereitei. Too quiet. This storm unsettles me. I feel like the peace that we've been experiencing lately will soon come to an end. Especially if you consider what has happened."

Chojiro nodded at his teacher's wise words and responded in equal tone. "Whatever happens, Sir Genryusai, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will be ready. We will not permit our defenses to lower - nor will we get complacent." Chojiro had felt this unease as well. Ever since that event on the Sokyoku Hill not that long ago, it had been awfully still. Life in the Seireitei had resumed as normal, and no sign of the traitors had been yet. This troubled him greatly, as it did everyone.

Yamamoto gave a note of approval and affirmation at his Lieutenant's words. He was a wise man, Chojiro, and a loyal one. This continued rejection of power and promotion for the sake of loyalty to one man had earned the Captain Commander's utmost respect. For now, the two of them stared out into the distance, watching the rain fall from the heavens onto the roofs and streets, each man in his own mind.

That was the case however until a resounding **crack **was heard within the First Division building. It sounded as if it had happened from within. Perhaps Fifth Seat Noriyaki had made Chojiro's tea kettle explode again? It wouldn't have been the first time, at least. No. This was something different. It sounded as if it had come right from outside the Captain Commander's door. Both Officials turned around towards the sound, wondering intensely on what it could've been. Yamamoto's brows were furrowed a great deal more than usual on his forehead, and Chojiro's thin black moustache looked positively agitated on his face.

What came next was unexpected by both. The large wooden door with Yamamoto's name stamped on its front was opened gently. A man then entered after it. He was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a beard to challenge Yamamoto's own, tied up halfway down as a restraint. He was dressed in long purple robes which bore a pattern of bright yellow stars along the seams. He wore thin, half-moon spectacles atop of a crooked nose, the shape of which looked as though it had been broken twice. Behind those glasses, though, were the purest, most piercing eyes that had ever been seen on a man before. This appearance belonged to one person and one person only, one that Yamamoto knew well, and that was Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Tale of Two Brothers

Chapter 3: The Tale of Two Brothers

Yamamoto's history with Dumbledore was a complicated one. It all stems back to the fact that Albus Dumbledore was a Wizard. Casting back in time to around the time when the first incarnation of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was formed, Genryusai Yamamoto had spent some time in the human world. It was around this time that he discovered, in the countries around Europe, a number of people, humans, mind you, who possessed spirit power akin to soul reapers would go around to slay the corrupted souls around the country before they were able to harm regular people. They had a very similar Spirit Energy type, yet were different in their understanding and application of their spiritual power.

For example: Whilst Soul Reapers used their zanpakuto in primarily melee combat and the use of Kido to dispatch hollows, these strange people, who would soon be known as Wizards, wielded their spiritual power in a different form. They each wield a wand, something that Yamamoto had never seen before in his observations. While most Wizards applied their spiritual power in the form of spells for differing effects based on usage, there were a select few that were able to achieve a new layer of power.

They called this two-stage power 'Initial Release', and 'Final Release'. The way that one would be able to achieve such a state would be to get to know the spirit that lives inside of each wand. There were very few who even knew that this technique existed, let alone were able to use it. This was the basis for the wizard rule of wandmaking, was that the Wand chooses the Wizard, and each wand is unique to suit its wielder. The reason for this, is that the spirit that makes up the wand is one and the same with the Soul of the Wielder. From then on, the Captain Commander would take a keen interest in this particular type of human, the subsequent trips to the country of Great Britain in the world of the living being what sparked his Lieutenant's love of British culture.

Yamamoto came across one such Wizard one hundred years ago. He observed with interest as this man, who he would come to know as Albus Dumbledore, fought a ferocious battle against another of his kind, the one that went by the name of Gellert Grindelwald. This was at a time when Dumbledore was much younger, no longer sporting the long white beard, but bearing a well-kept head of brown hair and trimmed sideburns. Both Dumbledore and Grindewald at this time had such incredible amounts of spiritual power for mere humans that even Yamamoto himself was impressed. They both seemed to be in tune with their wands and had released them to their fullest extent. Dumbledore in particular caught Yamamoto's attention, for he seemed to wield a mighty power of Fire, something that bore resemblance to his own Ryujin Jakka.

After many years when the war between the two had been won, Yamamoto finally descended from his position of observation, approached and introduced himself to the Wizard. Dumbledore was, at first, taken aback by the appearance of such a strange looking man who looked to be around two hundred years old at the very least, was intrigued by the Captain Commander's subsequent explanation of himself and of the world beyond. Yamamoto had explained to Dumbledore about the Soul Society, the purpose of the Soul Reapers, and the cycle of Souls between this world and the next. He also explained about Hollows. Dumbledore, who had been convinced that they were some kind of dark creature similar to a Dementor, readily accepted this new explanation as it made much more sense in the mind of the powerful wizard.

The topic of conversation then turned to Dumbledore's magic. Yamamoto knew that it held great power, and explained that what Dumbledore and all the other wizards had called magic, was actually a channel of their spiritual power. From his observations, the Captain Commander concluded that Dumbledore held a very high level of spiritual power, and that to truly understand the nature of his power, he'd have to take him to the Soul Society through the Senkaimon, the Soul Reaper's World Penetration Gate.

Dumbledore was fascinated at this whole new world he was taken into. These Soul Reapers, he observed, seemed to have magical swords that held spirits within them and a whole host of unique powers - ones that were much more developed than the magic that he saw being used in England.

After Dumbledore had grown accustomed to the Sereitei and the nature of the Thirteen court guard squads, Yamamoto brought him to a very special site in the Soul Society. He explained that this was the gateway to the Soul King Palace, the very same Soul King that was the linchpin keeping the world of the living and the Soul Society intact, the one that was the basis for the Judeo-christian idea of God.

The explanation of this important figure was cut short by the arrival of another very powerful looking Soul Reaper. He was a large man, with a great black beard, bald head and ink-black eyes atop a large monk's prayer bead neck ring. The wise, long bearded Captain introduced him to the powerful Wizard as Ichibei Hyosube, one of the Soul King's Royal Guards. The bald monk too exclaimed at how powerful Dumbledore appeared for a human.

After the Captain Commander had explained the situation and his observations, including the ones about the Wizard's use of magic, Ichibei took them both to his island of the Soul King Palace, using the key to bypassing all the barriers that kept it exclusive hidden within his very self, the palace in itself being a place that few had laid eyes upon from the inside. Inside, Ichibei told Dumbledore about his role as the head of the Royal Guard. The much younger man was astounded to learn that Ichibei, as he was known as "_The Monk Who Calls the Real Name"_, was responsible for giving everything in the Soul Society a name, including the name of every Soul Reaper's zanpakuto. He then asked for Dumbledore's Wand.

Dumbledore, perplexed as to the reason, did as he was told and gave the Monk his source of magical power. Ichibei took the wand and started to divine upon its soul. The wizard watched as his wand suddenly transformed from the thin, segmented Deathstick into a crimson hilted Katana. He had previously had no idea that his wand was capable of doing such a thing, and was amazed that it could do so. Then Ichibei, his eyes filled with black as the result of his naming divination, inscribed the air in front of him with the brush of Ichimonji, the name:

**火事羽 ****Kajibane** \- Wings of Flame

When the true name of the Wizard's wand had been revealed, Ichibei gave it back to Dumbledore in its new form and commented on how what he had suspected about Kajibane to be true. Dumbledore was simply astounded that not only did his wand have a secret form as a sword, which he found, when he pulled it out of its sheath, that he had instant skill in wielding it, almost the same feeling he did when he used it in wand form, but that it had a name.

Yamamoto then remarked to Dumbledore about how his suspicions about how similar a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto and a Wizard's Wand were in design, had also proven to be correct. He then used that time to inform Dumbledore that his Zanpakuto was very similar to Dumbledore's Kajibane, and that his powers also revolved around the manipulation of fire.

Ichibe, sparked by Dumbledore's amazement of the name, informed the Wizard that he had another name to proclaim. He announced that the sealed form of the Wand, because they were so similar in nature to a Zanpakuto, they required a new name of classification. With his eyes filling again with black, he wielded the powerful calligraphy brush and drew out:

**斬魔杖 ****Zanmatsue** \- Soul-Spell Caster

This, from then was the true name of the wand. In order to further explain this, Ichibei gave them passage to another island in the archipelago of the Soul King's Palace, to a man by the name of Oetsu Nimaiya. Yamamoto and Dumbledore, now equipped with this new knowledge of what was now his Zanmatsue, took the travel to the Isle of the Sword, where they were approached by a sunglasses-wearing dark-skinned man with thick black hair that was dyed green along the sides.

He introduced himself as the "Number One Zanpakuto Creator", and told Dumbledore that he was responsible for the creation of all the Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. The Captain-commander than relayed what Ichibei had asked for him to tell them. A note of realisation dawned over the man's shaded eyes. He then explained that, when he was handed Kajibane to examine, that the Zanpakuto and the Zanmatsue were indeed two brothers from different mothers.

This was because, while both were created with the same purpose in mind, their execution was different. Oetsu described that, when a Soul Reaper is given his Zanpakuto, he spends the next part of his career fighting with it in order to put an imprint of his spiritual signature onto the 'base' template of a Zanpakuto which he had received, called an 'Asauchi', or Shallow Hilt. Zanmatsue, on the other hand, were created with a certain spiritual power already imbued, and must await for their correct wielder to come and use them - hence the phrase 'The Wand chooses the Wizard'.

When Dumbledore mentioned that he had never used the term Zanmatsue before, as he was from England, Oetsu's face lit up in recollection. It turns out that Oetsu had given the secrets of Asauchi making away to the first generation of the wandmakers from the Olivander Family, the one that had first started the shop, some two thousand years ago. This, as it was practiced over many centuries, caused them to develop a different style to Oetsu himself, which is what causes the Wizard's Zanmatsue to differ in such a way from the Zanpakuto. The secrets of 'wand making' as it came to be known was passed down through the Ollivander Family and ended up with the current head of the family, Garrick.

After this was taken care of, Nimaiya bade them all farewell and sent them down from the Soul King's Palace. Dumbledore had thought about all this new information that he had been thrown into, in order to take it in properly, and would meditate upon it after he said his goodbyes to Yamamoto, having left the Soul Society.

This had been such a transformative experience for the Wizard, as it had opened his eyes to an entirely new world. From then on, the wizard became much more in tune with his levels of spiritual power and his Zanmatsue, which made him a much more potent spellcaster. He would never forget that encounter, and he would go on to meet with Yamamoto three more times before this one.


	4. The Boy Who Survived

Chapter Four: The Boy Who Survived

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**

_Why couldn't it have been me?_ Was the thought of the black haired boy perched on the thin windowsill of the second upstairs bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Harry had his head against the window, watching the early September rain fall outside as the part of his forehead which bore the scar was pressed against the cool glass. It gave the fifteen year-old peace of mind, watching the fall of such a force upon the ground outside, absentmindedly watching people hurry for cover under the shields of their umbrellas.

He was sitting quite alone in his bedroom, reflecting on what had given him so much trouble over the summer. His dreams. They kept going back to that place that he never wanted to visit again. He watched, every night, as the flash of green light impaled Cedric in the chest, with he, Harry, being able to do nothing about it. It was mind-numbing, yet it hurt.

Every time he watched Cedric die, watched his eyes roll back in his head as his Soul left the body an empty shell, it pulled terribly on his heart and gave him an internal guilt that he could not shake off every time he was reminded on it. After that, he always woke up with his scar branding him a fresh one on his forehead. It almost made him want to forgo sleep entirely, if that is what he'd receive for indulging in such a luxury.

Harry shook his head. Even thinking about it made it hurt, so he pushed it out of his mind. He had tried to tell himself that it was a bad dream, that it was just in his head, but he knew that was not the case. Voldemort was alive; Voldemort was out there, and he was not going to stop until he had killed Harry like he should've done fourteen years ago. It sickened Harry to the bone to think all the pain that others would have to go through just to protect his life, and all that he had already.

It was bad enough being cooped up at Privet Drive, and he had been yearning all of the holidays just to see someone: Ron, Hermione, Sirius; Anyone that could help break out the excruciating monotony of living outside of the magical world. But now he was here, inside his Godfather's Mother's house with the members of The Order of the Phoenix all around him, he wished now for all of them to go away, to leave him alone to his thoughts.

No sooner had that crossed his mind, another opened the door of his bedroom. Harry lifted back the curtain to see who had come in. The bright orange hair was distinguishable in the mid-afternoon gloom, clear as the sun.

"Harry, mate." Ron spoke out, his tone gentle and concerned for his best friend. "Come and join us. Everyone's asking where you are.."

Harry shook his head again, realizing now what a fool he was to just sit there and stew in his own thoughts. That wasn't going to get anyone anywhere, and if anything, it would just make matters worse. He found himself jumping off of the low window sill and walking over to Ron, a smile on his thin face.

"Let's go down to the kitchen." Ron suggested, patting his friend on the back as they descended the winding and grotty staircases. "Everyone's downstairs watching Mum and Dad trying to deal with the curtains of Doxies. It's a right laugh. Fred and George have even made sandwiches!"

"Yeah, alright." He said, grinning slightly. He followed Ron down the dark stairway. In all that time he had spent cooped up in his room, he had forgotten that he had been cleared of his charges. His hearing had been and gone the day before, and he was free to go back to Hogwarts this year. His state of mind a lot cheerier now, he continued back into the presence of the others, who welcomed him back into the fray with food and laughter at the pest-control attempts in vain.


	5. Evil Announced

Chapter Five: Evil Announced

**CAPTAIN-COMMANDER'S QUARTERS, SOUL SOCIETY**

When the long-bearded man had come fully into view, Yamamoto's eyes opened wide, and his brow lifted in momentary surprise. Here was a man he recognised. An intruder he certainly was not. It was someone that Yamamoto had not seen for a long time. The Captain Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads banged the butt of his staff into the wooden floor and then spoke out.

"Albus Dumbledore. Here I was, a fool, to think that I would never see you again."

Almost hidden under the old man's moustache and beard, was a broad smile, one that was barely ever seen on his face, and even then by very few.

"If it isn't Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Dumbledore replied in perfect Japanese, matching with a smile equally as broad, walking towards the pair that stood at the other end of the room. When he reached the Captain, he bowed respectfully, as was the custom, he had remembered, and continued, his azure blue eyes twinkling in the light of the lamps overhead:

"I too thought our ways had finished crossing paths the last time we said our farewells. I too was a fool. How are you, my old friend? Boy, it certainly has been some time. How are you?"

Dumbledore then turned to Yamamoto's left, his sparkling blue eyes meeting the golden gleam of his Lieutenant. "And Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, too? How are you, my fine British Gentleman? How are you. You've hardly changed at all, both of you."

Both Chojiro and Yamamoto let out laughs at this jibe from Dumbledore. There was the humour that they both knew so well. Of course, it was based in truth, the last meeting that had conspired, Yamamoto had looked almost the same. Chojiro had grown a moustache, but apart from that, nothing had changed between them.

"A pleasure as always, Sir Dumbledore." Chojiro replied in his practised English and full honorifics. He had always liked Dumbledore. A perfect representation of the mannerisms of a culture he absolutely adored. There was a reason as to why Chojiro grew his own black tea leaves in the First Division Garden, though his choice was questioned by some.

"No no no." Dumbledore insisted with a wave of his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Chojiro. How's your tea garden coming along?" He asked with a friendly tone. "Your English is as perfect as mine could ever be." His compliments each came with a twinkle in his eye.

The Lieutenant thanked him for his consideration and graciously shook his hand, western-style, before stepping back behind Yamamoto, as the Captain Commander looked ready to speak again.

"Albus. I cannot say that this is not a pleasant surprise, however, it is not quite yet the time for our reunion, is it? Therefore I think that you come to me for... other reasons."

The Twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded as his joyful demeanour relaxed. He placed both of his hands at his front and one could see genuine concern from behind his half-moon spectacles. He sighed and said back:

"Yes, Genryusai, Unfortunately, I did. For some time, I have been concerned about the rise to power of a certain dark wizard. A powerful, evil individual who is hell-bent on exacting his rule over first the wizarding world, and then the remainder."

"His name is Voldemort. Around 25 or so years ago, there was the Great Wizarding War between Voldemort and his followers, and those righteous enough to stand up to his tyrannous rule. I did not want to get you involved, Genryusai, as this was our fight to win, and to involve you would be unnecessary. The war was arduous and filled with much magical blood being spilled on both sides, a tragedy."

"However, eleven years later, he was slain by his own curse, after he attempted to murder a little boy, called Harry Potter, of whom he was destined to by a sacred prophecy. The boy's mother died to Voldemort's Killing Curse, but in doing so cast a strong protective charm around the boy, shielding him from the subsequent curse the he was hit by. This caused Voldemort to lose his power and his body, effectively ending the war."

"From that moment on, I was ever worried about when Voldemort would regain his powers, as it would mean the start of a second wizarding war. Unfortunately, due to a series of carefully planned movements by his followers, his body was resurrected in June. This boy, Harry, as well as the whole wizarding world is in great danger from the terror of the Dark Lord."

Yamamoto nodded with a noise of comprehension. He could definitely see why this would be a problem. For a society not as protected as the Sereitei was (From his own observations from one hundred years ago), he assumed that it was only natural a competent fighting force was not something that the Wizard Population exactly had to hand. With a sideways glance to his Lieutenant, he could see that Chojiro was thinking the same thing, his wise brows furrowed in concentration. But it seemed Dumbledore was not done.

"This, however, is not the only problem that I come to you about. Ever since back then when you, Genryusai, showed me how to control my magical sense, or should I say: spiritual sense - Forgive me, I have forgotten the correct terminology - I have since felt an ominous presence arrive on the shores of Britain. Three more powerful, evil presences have located themselves with that of Voldemort. I do not know who they belong to, but it does not fill my heart with great joy. I fear that, if these evil people, whoever they may be, ally with Voldemort. My Kajibane will not be enough to stop them."

At the mention of three evil sounding spiritual pressures arriving in england, Yamamoto's eyes opened fully. It was too close for comfort to be purely a coincidence. There were three pressures that came to mind immediately, and that was just the kind of news that he had come to expect that would eventually break the silence.

"Very well. If it is who I expect that it is, then this is a matter of utmost importance. Albus, there is something that you must know, if this great evil presence that you have sensed is what I think it is. Months ago, now, a Soul Reaper Captain, by the name of Sousuke Aizen, was able to successfully betray and manipulate the Thirteen court guard squads. His objective was to obtain an item called the Hogyoku, an item that was considered able to bridge the gap between Soul Reapers and Hollows, thereby creating a being that is above both. He and two other rebel Captains fled to Hueco Mundo and there has not been any news about them from then on. Ever since then, the Sereitei has been preparing for conflict and has been on high alert. This is why the walls have been raised around the Seireitei."

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore musingly. "The place seemed on much higher alert than the last time I visited. However, I was able to gain access as a self-proclaimed ally of yours, and by the approval of my Zanmatsue. Though, Genryusai, if this Sousuke Aizen and his accomplices are so dangerous, it would be very helpful if you were to tell me what we would be up against." The wizen wizard was sounding very wary. He had recognised the severity of this situation immediately, just from the tone of voice of his old friend.

"Naturally." Yamamoto nodded to Chojiro, who stepped forward respectfully and started to explain.

"Sir Dumbledore~"

"Oh, please." Dumbledore interrupted the Lieutenant. "Enough of the Formalities, Chojiro, it makes me feel like you're one of my pupils. Just call me Albus."

Taking this into account, Chojiro nodded curtly, cleared his throat with a quick cough and then continued. "Albus. These three individuals are extremely dangerous for their own reasons, and if they combine forces with this Dark Lord Voldemort that you mentioned, they will be formidable and very hard to deal with. I shall start with each in turn."

"The most powerful of the three, Sousuke Aizen, is often so because of his sheer amount of spiritual power. When utilized, his spiritual pressure alone is enough to force a grown man to his knees. The second is the power of his Zanpakuto. Aizen's Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, is an Illusion-type zanpakuto with the ability of 'Complete Hypnosis'. That is, if he releases his Zanpakuto whilst in your line of eyesight, you are under his Hypnotic spell, which can manipulate all five of your senses seamlessly without you having any recollection of him having done so. Regrettably, both myself and Sir Genryusai have fallen victim to this trickery."

"The Second is a man named Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru used to be the Captain of the Third Division before he defected. Ichimaru is a sly man who will stop at nothing to achieve his ulterior motive. His zanpakuto is Shinsou. Shinsou's true power allows the blade to extend and retract at will, both to enormous sizes and at tremendous speed. This makes him a scarily versatile opponent with a lot of latent power."

"The Third and final is one Kaname Tosen, the Ex-Captain of the Ninth Division. His Zanpakuto, Suzumushi, is capable of releasing high pitched bursts of sound that can cause one to lose consciousness almost immediately. His Bankai, Suzumushi Tsishiki, Enma Korogi allows for him to create a segmented off area that removes all your ability to sense anything other than touch. An ability this powerful can easily turn the fight against you, and so makes it almost impossible to defend against."

After Chojiro had finished explaining the abilities of the three ex-Captains, Dumbledore nodded and took a moment to assimilate all of this information that the Grey-haired Lieutenant had told him. These individuals sounded especially powerful, and even he himself was at a complete loss as to how he was to deal with them. The rise of Voldemort was worrying enough, but combined with these people, and he didn't even think combined with what remained of the Order of the Phoenix was enough. His blue eyes showed immense worry and he began to thoughtfully run a hand through his beard.

Yamamoto noticed the expression in Dumbledore's eyes. "Fret not, Albus." His voice, though harsh sounding, was full of promise. "You will not be alone in this." He then turned to the man who stood on his left. "Chojiro, assemble the Captains and Lieutenants!" He said, banging his staff on the floor.


	6. Deadly Combination

Chapter Six: Deadly Combination

**GODRIC'S HOLLOW, ENGLAND**

Lord Voldemort's snake-like red eyes glowered back at him as he stared out of the single-pane window of the cottage that he was taking residence at. The place itself appeared to be in a severe state of disrepair, and barely fit for human habitation to be considered a house in the first place, but it would have to do. There was no place to pick and choose if you were still considered to be dead. The Glass was cracked from disuse, creating a draft that was only just offset by the fire - reflecting the contrast of the torrent of cold rain falling from the sky onto the isolated grove and the warmth of the inside, the wood and tiles being adequate to provide the shelter.

The only light that came from the fire was enough to illuminate the Dark Lord's pale white skin and smooth head in the night time as he stared out of the window in thought. He had been pondering over whether his _Aequalis Invenire _had worked enough. Since he had not been able to find conclusive evidence over how the spell worked, he did not have anything to base his results against, but they seemed promising at the time.

He had felt a tremendous amount of energy coming of the man who had been on the other end of the spiritual connection. Two evils would join together to form an unstoppable force. He also knew that he should be careful about this man, as for someone who held as much power as the man seemed to, they would also undoubtedly share his great intellect. The Imperius curse would be too much to sustain over such a powerful individual, but in the important moments, Voldemort hoped that it would work well enough.

No sooner had he thought so, Voldemort heard an otherworldly ripping sound occur from behind him. It sounded as if someone were tearing the fabric of the world apart, opening some sort of gateway. The Dark Lord turned around, his red eyes widened to observe this strange phenomenon. He held his wand by his side, ready to defend himself if the need arose. He watched with curious intent as a thin black line opened up in the space by the wall, extending out and opening to reveal a darkness behind it. Voldemort had never known about magic such as this. It seemed like no Apparition, nor any Portkey, nor any other form of transportation known to Wizard kind before, or else he would have known about it.

What he saw next astounded him. From within this black void, he saw the forms of three man approaching him. They wore robes of pure white, outlined with black and with black shoes on. They seemed to be of Asian descent, due to the design of their slippers and the look of one of their own.

The one in the middle was tall and handsome looking, with a confident, malicious face and a healthy crop of swept black brown hair. The left was dark skinned, unsmiling, wore a grey visor over his closed eyes and had his purple hair in cornrows going back. The last one on the right was shorter than the others, and wore a loose-hanging white coat with unkempt silver hair, slitted eyes much like his own, and a grin that gave even Lord Voldemort uncomfortable chills.

All three noticed the Wizard and continued to walk forward until they stood outside of the void, which closed behind them with an ethereal resealing sound, akin to a distorted zipper. What Voldemort founded even stranger was that they all seemed to carry Katanas at their waists. What were such weapons doing on individuals like these? He asked himself, but quickly assured that he would find out answers in due time. For now, an evil smile crept onto his thin white lips and beckoned the strangers inside.

"Ah.. Welcome, welcome.. You must be… Sousuke Aizen, correct?" He asked the brown-haired middle man in a polite tone, looking over their appearances with interest.

"You are correct, Lord Voldemort." Said the man, walking through with his comrades into the dark, single-lit room. They found themselves in adequate space for four people to converse, being situated in the living room-style attic. The man with the visor and cornrows had taken an interest in the ornaments on the mantle, an homage to the previous owner of the house before Voldemort had arrived and taken his tenancy over the establishment.

"Say, Voldemort, is it?," The silver haired man said, turning to the Dark Lord, having been looking around him with a grin at the vastly different atmosphere. "Where the hell are we?" Voldemort noted that his language was a lot more coarse than the other man's.

"You are in a place known as Godric's Hollow." The Pale-skinned man explained. "It appears you aren't from this world, as I have never seen anyone from this country dress or act like you have done. I think it would be proper,"

He motioned with a swish of his wand, and several chairs were conjured into the room from thin air for the three to sit on. The dark-skinned man let out a note of intrigue and the silver-haired man let loose an "_Ooh, fancy" _as he bent down to examine.

"For us to have a moment to introduce ourselves and get on the same page." His tone was high and apathetic sounding, his slitted nostrils flaring occasionally as he gazed at the strange men now in his company. He sat down on the chair that he had been before.

"You make a good suggestion." Aizen said, taking Voldemort's offering of hospitality and sitting down on one of the armchairs that he had summoned. The others did the same. They were all now gathered around the fire.

"I think we shall go first, Voldemort, if you will allow." He asked, and Voldemort inclined his pale head in return. "My name, as I'm you've already well worked out, is Souske Aizen. This is Kaname Tosen." He gave a wave to the silent, cornrowed man who gave a note of acceptance and a curt nod of the head to Voldemort in politeness. The Dark Lord liked the look of this one; He seemed like someone who would be an excellent and loyal subordinate. "And the one on my right is Gin Ichimaru." Gin smiled his face-wide grin and waved back to Voldemort.

"Now that we've got introductions out of the way," Continued Aizen, interlacing his fingers as he placed his elbows on his armchair, "We can get to the explanations. We are what you'd know as souls, and we come from a place called the Soul Society. There exist in Soul Society a special fighting force known as the Soul Reapers. Their job is to slay Hollows, corrupted souls that have lost their hearts and turned into mindless beasts."

This last point seemed to strike a chord with Voldemort, he exhaled loudly and then interrupted with a motion of his hand. "So… That certainly is interesting. Are these beasts which all have white masks of some description adorning their faces?" When Kaname nodded, Voldemort's eyes lit up. "Indeed? I had thought these were some kind of Dark Creature. So you people are Spirits? You are powerful spirits for sure." He did not know what to make of all this new information, but he would be master of it soon.

"Indeed we are. Gin, Kaname and I used to be Soul Reapers. The Soul Reapers are part of an organisation called the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, which is the Soul Society's military force, so to speak. We have defected from their rule, and have ascended to become beings higher than both Hollows and Soul Reapers, and will use this power to overthrow the Soul King."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at this. He had never heard of the Soul King before. He moved onto the more pressing question that he had. "It has been on my mind. You all are powerful, with you, Sosuke, being on a power level of my own. I sense an intense magic coming from you."

Aizen smiled in his devilishly handsome manner and continued: "What you understand as magic, Voldemort, is what is known as Spiritual Power. You are a wizard, a human that seems to have a very high level of Spiritual Power. This makes your kind and that of the Soul Reapers very similar. We are able to utilise our spiritual power in the form of our Zanpakuto."

At this, Aizen stood up and unsheathed the green hilted katana that he wore at his waist. Voldemort looked at its sheer majesty in wonder; such an elegant weapon, but one he had not seen used by anyone so powerful before.

"Our Zanpakuto," Aizen said, "Can be 'released' in order to achieve a higher level of power. A Soul Reaper's zanpakuto has two stages to it. Shikai and Bankai." At Voldemort's slightly sceptical look at all of this, Aizen held his zanpakuto up in front of him. "You don't seem convinced, Voldemort. I shall demonstrate to you the power of my zanpakuto."

At this mention, from behind where Aizen stood, Gin silently averted his gaze from what was being done. That was something that Voldemort didn't see, as his gaze was transfixed by the very powerful magical object that Aizen wielded.

"**Shatter, Kyokasuigetsu."**

With a note, Aizen dropped his zanpakuto into the ground, where it stuck and released a distorted high note when it embedded itself in the floorboards. Voldemort would then be able to see a version of his own reflection in the blade of the sword, as well as a fine mist appearing around the room. Seeing his reaction, Aizen picked the sword back up and sealed it again, stowing it away in his sheath and sat back down. The mist then faded.

"How fascinating. Your sword: It showed a mirror. Can I assume that this alludes to illusion?" Voldemort stated, fascinated at the release.

"Yes. As you could make out, my Zanpakuto has an illusion ability. It releases water-like mist that confuses the perception of my enemy. Quite a specific one, I know, but highly effective I can assure you."

"This whole world. I had never even thought that beings such as you existed. Now I am in the presence of three. I trust you understand why I have asked for your aid?" Voldemort asked, resting his wand upon his knee.

"To kill a kid?" Offered Gin with his wry smile. "Sounds like fun. When do we get started?"

Kaname gave Gin a disgusted look, but quickly shook it off and waited for the Dark Lord's reply and verdict.

"It is as you put it, Gin." Voldemort said, his red eyes alight with malice. "First however, I must make sure that we are allies for now. Please stand and place your hand around mine." His high cruel voice was accompanied with a swish of his wand as all three chairs took off from under them. The three offered no complaint.

They rose to their feet and all three placed their hands on the Dark Lord's outstretched arm. Voldemort raised his wand and tapped the join where their appendages met. A fine golden string then bound around their arms, locking them together.

"You promise that you will remain loyal to me until that task that I have requested your help with has been completed." All three consented to this, and a second gold thread wrapped around the hands.

"You promise that in order to achieve our goals we must put aside differences until we part." Another consensus and the final thread wrapped around their arms.

"And you promise that in the event that I am incapacitated or unable, that you will strike the final blow on my behalf." The final rope bound the Unbreakable Vow, and then faded. Voldemort retracted his hand and left it by his waist. "I trust that you can all see my reasoning behind this."

Kaname looked up and replied, his voice serene: "Your wariness of us is sensible, and to be expected. Do not worry, Voldemort, we may have different aims, but for now we are allies."

"Yes. Indeed we are, Kaname." Aizen responded, matching Voldemort's red eyes with his own deep black. "Now. We must prepare. Prepare for what we are out to do."

* * *

**Authors Note**:

Dear All, Apologies for the delay in the release of this update. I don't have much of an excuse over real life just getting in the way, and other commitments taking priority. I will try and work on more chapters, but don't expect anything massive. Thanks for sticking around.  
-Lux


End file.
